The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that is capable of setting default values on a per-user basis which are related to various operations.
Recent image forming apparatuses that include, for example, an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) and copier are configured to be capable of setting default values on a per-user basis which are related to various operations including, for example, a printing job.
Thereby, setting the default values which meets a user's preference will makes it possible to simplify the operations conducted by the user.